wccsfandomcom-20200214-history
WCCS Chronology
'The Castle Crashers Song Theory' There was nothing. Nothing at all... Except a song that sounded so familiar, yet nobody could quite remember the name. It drove people crazy. It drove people to destruction. It kickstarted an extraordinary chain of events that would forever change the course of history. Never would the world be the same again... ''And so it Begins... It all started with two opposing forces i.e. two brilliant Scientists that spent every single second of their adult lives studying Physics and trying to answer the durable question. ''What would really happen if an Unstoppable Force Met an Immovable Object? They studied until it became an obsession. Both of the Scientists were trying to build images of themselves in the two opposing forces. Creating a rivalry that started to transcend into jealousy, a determination to outdo each other in their research, while at the same time trying to physically become the forces they were desperately attempting to understand. Over time, this began to spiral out of control as they constantly bettered each other with their research to such a degree, that their experiments were getting noticed. Most of the formulas that they were testing were used upon their own bodies by themselves, so determined to finally understand the Irresistible force paradox. As more time began to pass, and the more they exposed their skin to such brutal Scientific treatment, changes began to occur, their bodies began to toughen up. The two Scientists were finally turning into the two opposing forces that they had always dreamed about. But the ultimate test would come against each other as their bitter hatred of each other started to grow in abundance. 'An Unstoppable Force' One of the world's first midget Scientists. A physician called Tom with a thing for injections. Would later be known as A Midget Called Tom. 'The Immovable Object' A physician with a thing for injunctions. Dr. Seuss Hobbs. 'When an Unstoppable Force meets an Immovable Object' The Unstoppable Force and Immovable Object had bruised each other's egos when they clashed on that day, but in doing so, they learned a little something about themselves in the process. After settling their differences, they vowed to go around the world, reconciling families and feeding the poor. Never again did they boast of their egotistical capabilities. Especially when an unknown shadowy figure sneaked behind them both late one night and stuck Bubblegum on their heads, then ran off laughing into the night. But this was no ordinary Gum. The man responsible for this attack was known as the IBA (inescapable bubblegum attacher). One of a new breed in the world of superfreaks. Nobody could stop him at this moment in time. He had a thing for running around, sticking Gum to people's heads, ruining haircuts around the globe on a Baily Dasis. He must be stopped. But how? The Unstoppable Force and Immovable Object are now both liabilities, with inferior abilities. And as far as we know, they are currently both in retirement, although some sources do indicate that The Unstoppable Force was residing somewhere in Nepal. The location of the Immovable Object is as of yet, unknown. 'The Era of IBA and PAD' Once the IBA had scared The Unstoppable Force and The Immovable Object out of town, he began a reign of terror, unchallenged by anyone, and he went around the world, attaching his Gum to people's heads and taking great delight in tearing off people's hair and facial growth. He collected and stored all the hair of his victims in a secret labatory. Although there were signs that IBA's reign was beginning to wane a little, especially when he came up against a new faction led by Bald-man. What made Bald-man and his army of baldies such a threat to the IBA was the fact that they had zero amount of hair on any part of their bodies. The body-fur deficit made them completely immune to any haircut ruin. Their heads were so slippery that the skin would simply repel any attempts at Gum attachment and the gleen of their naked bonces would reflect enough light upon any suspicious shadow that may remain at large. The IBA had no choice but to go away and regroup. His domination eventually came to an end when a new enemy showed up on the scene calling himself PAD (perfect at dodging) because of his extraordinary dodging abilities. He was able to sidestep attacks, and in particular, the strands of Gum that the UBA would try to fire at him. Their rivalry came to a brutal conclusion when precariously perched at the edge of a 500ft sheer cliff drop in The Great Cliff Fight. The battle ended with the IBA plunging to his supposed death, but not without taking a final momento from PAD. His beard. IBA and the Beard of PAD plunged 500ft to the bottom of the cliff and were presumed dead. But a body was never recovered, and neither was the Beard of PAD. PAD was distraught, he had lost his beard, but the fact that the IBA was able to attach a piece of Gum to his beard, meant that his dodging skills were no longer perfect, and he had no choice but to change his name to VGAD (very good at dodging). He declared War on the whole world after this humiliation. Laugh-man Laugh-man ... Bald-man Bald-man ... Karl Karl ... Category:Story Line Category:The Immovable Object